Whatever It Takes
by LokiCookies
Summary: One wish that might sounded foolish sometimes could bring an unknown power source or entity that could granted you your wish. This is a lesson that Loki, Natasha and Tony learned after they telling their own pasts to each other and suddenly all of them ended up in the past. AU, kind of Endgame fix-it, TimeTravel, RnR /"Yeah, apparently we are in the past now. This is gonna be fun!
1. Afterlife

Disclaimer : i don't own anything, Marvel Disney did

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A pair of dark green eyes snapped open and looked around of her surrounding in confusion. She stood from the ground slowly with her right palm resting on her right leg while the other one used to lift herself from the ground while keeping her attention sharp to everything around her. So far, there is nothing or no one besides her Well, except a very wide field full with green grasses and a clear blue sky that looks so vivid.

She touch her forehead, feeling a little bit dizzy and trying to recollect her memories about what happened to her before she is being transported to this place. As far as she remembered, she and Clint is the one who goes to a place called Vormir to get the Soul Stone so they could undo the snap to bring everyone back.

But... the guardian of Vormir who is also the enemy of Steve, Red Skull, said that if they want to get the stone, they need to pay for a price for that stone and...

Natasha closed her eyes, now she has remembered everything and now she realized that she is dead and hopefully her ledger is wiped clean by sacrificing herself so Clint can get the damn stone. Even if her ledger is not wiped clean entirely, at least she can hope that the Avengers can undo the snap that Thanos did.

Natasha started to walk from one point to another, trying to find something to occupy her mind or someone new here. And after a few hour? Days? Weeks? Months? She didn't know because it feels like it's been so long when she start to explore this place. One place to another.

She did find someone new or someone who she recognized before on Earth. They exchanged tales, mostly about what they did during their life and she found it quite nice to tell some of her stories to people she met here. Most of them won't judge what she did because they will be a hypocrite if they did.

And sometimes, she met with someone who can sparred with her because, well, she felt bored here and even sparring makes her bored because either they will have excuses to avoided taking punches from her or they make her angry by commenting on her slender body. 'Morons...' Natasha sighed inaudibly.

If this is what they called Heaven or Paradise, it's not looked like exactly as what she thought it would be. They said there will be Angels that will guide her or those Valkyries that Thor mentioned to her several years ago after the event of Malekith's attack in London, and the same day when Thor told the Avengers that his younger brother Loki has died.

Well, speak of the devil..

She is standing behind someone, a tall man with his curled ebony hair, green cape and that looks like in the middle of a conversation with a green skinned woman. They look so serious with their conversation. Both of them sitting in a bench and both of them still continuing their conversation until finally, both of them turned their faces to look at her.

The man looked quite shocked to see her, but slowly a smirk graced his thin lips. Apparently Natasha doesn't felt really shock if Loki still remember her.

"Well, what a surprise to see you here, Agent Romanoff. I thought you would fighting along with my brother to fight Thanos now?" Loki remarked as he studying the woman in the front of him.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised at all to meet you here, Rudolph. And to answer your question, I assume the Avengers are starting to undo the snap after they collect-.."

"If I might interjected, I don't know why you and Stark, from years ago, still insist to keep calling me with that name. My name is Loki, don't you know this? " Asked Loki a little bit confused while Natasha try to stifled her laughter.

"And second, what in the Hel do you mean with undo the snap? Do you mean that Thanos succeeded in gathering all of the infinity stones? "

His curiousity is growing. After his death. He didn't know what is going on in the living world and it's been a very long time since he met someone he knew or ever meet during his life.

"And I assume you've met Thor? Maybe you could share what you know with us? " He knows that Gamora also would like to know what happened after her 'father' throw her to her death so he could gain the Soul Stone. She is worried about her fellow Guardians team.

At first Natasha felt like to taunt him a little bit, but after a quick glance at Loki's and Gamora's worried expressions, she decide to tease the Trickster at another date.

"Alright, I will tell you but no interruption and in exchange, i will ask some questions to you later." Hearing this, Loki only nodded. He knew that the widow will ask for this from him in exchange for what she knew.

And then she begin her story from Thor's arrival at Wakanda, bringing his new axe called Stormbreaker, the time when Thanos himself arrived at Wakanda and started his hunt to capture Vision and the mind store on his forehead. She knows Loki wants to burst in exasperation after hearing a being with a mind stone on his head but Natasha raised her hand to give the Trickster a warning to not interrupt, which makes Loki crossed his arms in irritation at being silenced by a mere mortal which make Natasha smirked a little bit.

Honestly, she like this side of Loki more that the psychotic one. Maybe this is the side that Thor told the Avengers years ago? And honestly, Natasha felf keen to know more about this 'nice' side of the Trickster.

"And then after Thanos did the snap, half of the people around us, and of course the universe, disintegrated into dust and just like that. All of us retreat to the Avengers headquarters. After twenty days since the snap, a woman called Captain Marvel bring Tony and Nebula back to the Earth." Hearing her younger sister name being mentioned, Gamora felt a warmth happiness at knowing that Nebula is safe, out of Thanos' reach.

And on the next moment, Gamora clenched her fist in anger when she heard that her friends, except Rocket, turned into the dust because of the impact of the snap. And she thinks they should have been here in the afterlife if they are dead.

Right?

Natasha continued with her tale until when she comes to the part of Thor's new look after Banner and Rocket bring him back to the Avengers Compound, Loki felt something like snapped within him.

"Wait! My apologize for interjecting you this time but, you mentioned that my oaf brother did nothing but drink and playing game? He is a King of Asgard and i can't believe that-.." Suddenly an image show of Thor's appearance make Loki suddenly quite, emerald green eyes widening at disbelief.

"This.. Oh Norns.. by Odin's beard, what happened to you, Thor?" Whispered Loki with a sad look and with his fingers touching the image subtly and the image flickered suddenly at his touch until it's gone.

Natasha got told by someone she met that we can projected our memories outside by just simply focusing on the memories we want the others to see. So she did and it makes Loki almost not believe in what he saw.

Thor is the strongest people he ever met and someone who have a big heart. To see him reduced to this state physically and to see the depression and the other emotions Loki knew so well in his brother's eyes is something that he couldn't just.. Believe.

"He's been like that since he thought it is his failure that make Thanos succeeded in doing his snap and his failure for protecting you from Thanos' when he choked the life out of you and many more reasons. He told me all of that and believe me, Loki, I already told him it's not his fault but-.."

"But he kept insisted that the faults lays on him and that's why he ended up in this state." Loki sighed while ruffling his hair in frustration. And now he felt so guilty by leaving his brother alone like that and he thought it will be a good idea back then.

Besides his intention is only for the safety of his brother. Thor will not be killed by the Mad Titan if he gives him what exactly the titan wants back then and Loki know his time is neared the end.

And maybe this is the reason why Loki haven't go to Valhalla yet to join his mother. Because he still can't let go the thought of his brother alone to shoulder all of the responsibilities being a King of Asgard alone. Even though Valkyrie will be there to support him.

Natasha let all of it sinking first before she continued her tale until the part of her death.

And when she finished the tale, suddenly there is a sound of clapping hands that make the three of them turned their heads to the newcomer.

"Stark?" Said both Natasha and Loki in confusion. If Stark here, it means..

"Yes, the one and only genius, billionaire, playboy, philantrophist. Good to see you all, Red, Rock of Ages and Green lady. By the way, i don't know your story telling skill is so great, Nat. Interested in joining a story telling competition? " Greeted Tony and then he just shrugged before plopping down into the other bench beside them and eyeing the rest of them.

"Well, I want to know what the three of you talking about here? And bad Rudolph, no world domination attempt anymore okay?" Tease Tony while Loki just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, if you really want to know, Stark, we are just speaking about your promise about that drink to me and about our messed up and sad life before you parked your butt here to join us." Snarked Loki and that actually makes Tony laughed.

"Oh Reindeer games, I don't know If you could be this funny! I told you we could be friends that day right? And well, if you and I still alive back then I will give you the drink I promise you know, only if Fury or little red over here didn't catch you first and hauled your ass back to your lovely glass cage, Lokes." Loki sighed in annoyance after hearing the two mortals just decided to called him with a nickname which he don't know what is the meaning about until now.

Suddenly Gamora stood up and look at Loki and Natasha. "I want to try to looking for them again. See ya around and thank you for the information you have shared most graciously, Miss Romanoff." And with saying that, Gamora turned and start walking further from the group.

Tony looking back at the Loki again, this time with curiousity. "So, out of curiousity, actually this has been nagging my thougts for a few times when your name being mentioned. I want to know what is exactly happened when you invaded us, Lokes? And to mention you are not looked like the psychotic god and well, care to share the explanation with the team?"

"I don't see any team here, Stark." Sneered Loki. "Besides, it's been years so why you would like to know? So you could gloat more in your victiores upon your enemy's defeat? Or to show the monster his place?!" Hissed Loki, green eyes locked with the brown one that belongs to Stark's glowing dangerously in warning.

Natasha herself only leaned back and watched everything in front of her with face full of amusement. 'At least it's getting interesting here with both of them rather than wandering alone with no purpose.' Natasha thought.

"Hey hey, I never said that and I only want to know the truth. Besides I'm wondering why your character now is so different with the last time we met and now your eyes are green. You didn't use the contact lens, are you?" Loki frowned when hearing the last part of Stark's weird question.

Contact lens? What in the Nine is a contact lens?

Loki sighed, it seems it turned out to be another telling another tale like he usually did with the people he had met in this place. And somehow this reminded him of Asgard and his brother.

Damn, he missed his oaf of brother so much now.

"Alright then if you want to know i will tell you, and showing you a few things your mortal brains can't comprehend so you could understand. It will be easier that way. And hopefully this will answer your Question, Stark. And in return, you will do the same for i have a few things that i want to ask to you too." With that, the surrounding around them turned dark and they cannot find something solid for their feets to stand. But suddenly something pass through them so fast to the nothingness down there and when they see what is that, they found out that it's not just an asteroid rock.

It's Loki. And he is falling through the void very fast while unconscious.

'Damn, what a rough start. ' Thought Tony.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : SORRY IF THIS STORY IS SOOOOOO WEIRD XD And yeah, technically this is a Loki-Tony-Natasha time travel fic where they will go back to the year which you guys will find out in the next chapter. And sorry if all the characthers sounded or looked too OOC because this is the first time I make a Marvel fanfic and this is the idea I got XD and second, English is not my prime language so I will try my best to learn more and fix my grammar but well, please let me know if there are mistakes in this story. Thank you for spending time to read my story and hopefully I could update the next chapter soon.


	2. Sharing is Caring, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Marvel Disney did

* * *

Chapter 2 : Sharing is Caring, Right? And When your wish come true, even though it's not your birthday

* * *

'Damn, what a rough start.' Thought Tony.

The scene that unfolding in the front of Tony and Natasha sent a chill down to their spine somehow, while Loki looked unimpressed, but with a guarded expression. Tony bet all of his fortune that the trickster god feels not so great inside there, been there, done that. Of course, no one will feel great when they need to show their most painful memories, but maybe, since Loki is dead now, he thought it will be fine with showing the truth since they can't do anything to change that anyway.

And if they felt disgusted afterward, Loki can just leave them.

They saw Loki falling for looks like an eternity until they could see a ground down there and not long after they saw the ground, Loki's body fall right into the ground that makes a big slam sound and after the dust getting cleared, they can see that Loki's unmoving body in the middle of a crater, with blood, slowly filling the crater. Natasha and Tony are sure if they fell to the ground like that, they will die multiple times already.

"Are you still alive after that, Lokes?" Whispered Tony, his brown eyes seem can't move from the scene in the front of him to the god that stood beside him.

"No, Stark," Loki said eventually after a moment of silence. "I'm already dead actually during my fall. The last time i remember about how long i fell to nothingness is around ninety-two days until finally, my body gave up. And i don't know how long i fell to the Chitauri world after i died. Maybe it could be two months or more until i arrive on that forsaken dying moon." Tony winced.

So, Loki had died after three months falling into the space and well, that makes sense since there is nothing that can become a sustenance there.

"But, how come you are alive and invaded New York back then?" Asked Natasha. Actually, she got an idea, but she decided to just let Loki verify her thoughts.

Loki just lift the corner of his lips in distaste then let out a sigh. "You will see," He mumbled.

"We are not judging you, Reindeer Games, each of us has a dark past anyway and you already know most of it from Legolas, wait it's not like i mean i want to say a head for a head but-.." Loki cut him off of his babbling.

"Quiet, Stark, " Loki hissed in annoyance and Tony just replied with, "Alright Robbie, no need to throw your hissing of doom to me, i just want to tell you that it's okay and we will not judge you. Besides we are all dead anyway so let's just be besties here and not to each other throat, okay? Capiche?" Loki frowned, not quite understanding the last word Tony said but just nodded along anyway.

Loki sighed, "Alright, next, what i will show you is the reason why i invaded your world, and sorry for that by the way, in your mortal phrase, i believe it's called, my bad." Natasha snorted in amusement, but with a reassuring look that she will not judge him for that. Everyone has their own reasons for what they have done, be it good or bad, and she is certain that Loki is being forced after she remembered that Clint once told her that while under his thrall, Clint remembers himself helped the god to heal him and bandage every wound that filled Loki's body.

But at the time Clint told him, it's been almost one year since Thor's arrival to the Stark Tower and announced that his brother died because of the dark elves and then told them about the events that lead them to what happened in London. And never she imagined that the god who called her mewling quim and invaded New York will be apologizing, although he is dead already, but hey, the effort counts, right? The three of them once again paying attention to Loki's memories that unfolding in front of them.

And when they saw what happened, Tony felt like what happened to him in Afghanistan and Natasha's experience in the Red Room felt like a child's play compared to what Loki experience in the hands of the Mad Titan. They can't believe that... that someone- or some aliens?- capable of fucking resurrect a dead man, through pain... and torture.

They used an electrical whip-a fucking electrical whip that they sure are not in the normal power- that hit Loki's dead body, like, a thousand times, until the god, miraculously for those sick bastards, wake up from the death and yeah, psycho- lot of 'em. They didn't even stop whipping the god of mischief even after he live again from the dead.

Natasha and Tony got speechless, Loki just keep quiet while he himself just looking at his black nail-polish on his nails.

They still can't wrap their minds on what is happening in front of them. How? Is filling their thought.

How they can be sure to resurrect a dead man with an electrical whip?

And then, Loki, the one inside the memories, looked so confused, only know that there is pain everywhere, ragging inside and outside his bodies. He can feel it, the broken bones, the feel of stings in every part of his body, and the most confusing above all of that is he can't speak. Loki got panic when he tried to speak, to ask what's going on, who are they, why he is here, and not rotting somewhere in Helheim? Though when he tried to speak, there is no words came out from his mouth. Only screams. And more screams.

They make sure to 'teach' Loki how to scream first since it's clear to them that Loki can't talk, yet (after falling for so long, of course, there might be side effects, besides he himself is quite mad already). Not only whips, he could feel sharp things, maybe blade? Knife? Piercing every part of his body. No break for him. He is tired, he wants to die, he can't keep going on like this. This pain is not like every pain he ever tasted. Odin's punishments are nothing compared to what he felt now.

Oh Norns, it's hurt... Why? Why is it he who must end up like this? Is it because the Norns wants to see every pain, every anguish, his shames? Is he just a plaything and an entertainment for everyone? Is his pain is so entertaining to them?

"It's okay," Soothed someone while wrapping his hands around his body, which makes Loki felt more pain with the increasing hug from this man.

The only thing Loki knows is this man has a purple-color skin and he is so big, maybe in the same height or more from the Frost Giants.

"It's okay, " He repeated once more.

" I know you are in a lot of pain. I know who you are, what you've been through. I know it's so painful to see your brother, the one you loved so much, throw you away from the golden kingdom that became your home until you found the truth." Wait, his brother? Thor? Throw him away? He felt like it's not what happened, but suddenly he can see it, the memory that playing inside his head. He can see clearly that Thor, his brother, grip his neck and glared at him full with so much hate in his blue eyes.

"You are no brother of mine, you disgusting frost giant! Like i said, i will slay all of your kind and it starts with you! You kill my brother, it's just fitting that i end your worthless life, runt!" And Thor throws him from the Bifrost to the nothingness of the Void.

'No, that is not true, that is not what happened!' Thought Loki, but the memory looks so convincing that slowly, with time, he believes it to be true while, not known to his knowledge, that all the pains that Loki suffered is the only way they can break, plant all the false memories, and remake Loki so he will become their puppet.

"You can do this, i know you can. I will teach you to withstand the pain. Only in this way, you will be strong, and when that day comes, i will welcome you, my child. Then, you will have your revenge for the so-called family that betrayed you." Said that voice and he kissed Loki's forehead 'lovingly'.

Until after quite a long time, that day comes and the Mad Titan grins in delight when The Other and his Black Order present him with their newest member, Loki, with a cold and haunting look filled his bright-blue eyes and kneeling in front of him, bowing his head.

"What is the mission, Father?" Asked Loki.

And the question itself made the grins even wider than before. "The Tesseract, has awakened. From the intel we gathered, it is in a little world. A human world. They didn't know what they are playing with. I want you, my child, to bring the Tesseract home, to me. And then, with it, we can continue our work, to-,"

"—to bring salvation and freedom to every world in this universe." Finished Loki and everyone on the Throne room nods in agreement. Pride filled them with their 'works' to bring their 'youngest' see the 'truth'.

"Yes, and now i want you to go to the human world, bring me back the Tesseract, and bring this glad tiding to free their world." While saying this, Thanos motioned the Other to give Loki a scepter, decorated in a long golden handle, fitted with a blue gem encircled with silver blades.

"He is ready to lead, Master" Said the Other. Thanos nodded in agreement. "Yes, he is ready to lead, and our forces, our Chitauri, will follow."

* * *

"Fuck!" Exclaimed Tony while gripping his hair with both of his hands.

The scene blackened into nothingness and then they found themselves back to their spot in the middle of the forest, somewhere in the afterlife realm, or whatever it is called. Silence filled the area, for a few minutes no one talk. Until the Black Widow cleared her throat, garnering the attention of both men that sitting down beside her.

"How long.." The Widow trailed off, hoping Loki will get the meaning of her question, and unsurprisingly, he did.

"I'm-.. I'm not really sure.. i guess it takes almost five months for them to.. reconstruct me.." Answered Loki, now playing with his magic that swirled like a wind. It's a beautiful sight to see if the topic of their conversations aren't like this.

"Shit, Lokes! And why you didn't tell us that you are in no control of your body and mind? We can help you, you know! And now i feel like the shittiest person by making an innocent man got jailed." Loki snorted, "Innocent is not what everyone will describe me. Besides, i have killed many, i have lied to them, tricked them."

"Well so am i, Lokes. Flash news, both me and Red have killed, have tricked and lied many people too, maybe we killed more humans than you did. I know you're not that innocent, i mean the innocent in other meaning, which is, you are innocent during the invasion in New York. It's because your head got fucked up by Thanos and his children. You're not deserved to be locked up when you are not at fault, Lokes." Explained Tony.

Loki just keeps staring at Tony and Natasha which is sitting on the right side of him, then shook his head and an expression of disbelieving fills his face. "Honestly, I'm surprised that both of you believe what i have shown you and not accusing me of lying about that. " Murmured Loki while still playing with his seidr. Well, Natasha never thought that Loki will be the type of person who will feel insecure, but Natasha should not just see the book from its cover only. .

"Alright, enough with this depressing talks. It's in the past anyway and since we are all dead here, i think we should be together since it seems there will be a lot of things for us to catch up." Natasha suggested them and both of them nodded their head in agreement.

"Sure, why not. But first, Lokes, since it's you that seems to have experience in this place, can you tell me if they have cheeseburger here?" Loki frowned in confusion.

Tony takes it as Loki didn't know what is a cheeseburger, so when Tony tried to explain, he is quite annoyed when Loki cuts him off of his explanation.

"I know what is a cheeseburger, Stark. I'm not my brother who only eats pop tarts for his breaking fast. And no, they don't have cheeseburger here because we are just a soul. A soul didn't get hungry, Stark. At least, here. Because we are just a wandering soul." Loki explained.

"What do you mean with we are just a wondering soul, Loki?" Asked Natasha curiously. She never heard about this from every single person she met during her travel in this world. Loki sighed and proceed to tell them that a wandering soul is someone that can't move on since they still have something that connected them to the living world, mainly, something that they can't let go.

It is quite obvious to them that Loki being here, can't let go of Thor.

Tony being here, still can't let go of his family.

And Natasha, can't let go of his best friend, Clint, her secret keeper, her everything, except lover. It's not like she has any romantic feeling towards Clint anyway, but it hurts her too when she fell and keeps looking in Clint's anguish and helpless expression while screaming Natasha's name.

"Guys, you know what? I think we should build a club for ourselves, ya know? Like, the club of mess or something like that." Loki snorted in amusement, while Natasha chuckled. Only Stark would have a thought like this, which is not surprising.

"Well, aren't you just like to state the obvious, Mr. Stark?" Said Loki while crossing his arms and shook his head in clear amusement. Never he thought that he likes having conversations with there mortals. He thought they will be as annoying as the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, but it seems he is wrong.

"Dude, call me Tony, or at least Stark. Mr. Stark is my old man." Tony said, but suddenly his expressions gone to being closed.

Both Loki and Natasha saw this sudden change on Tony's face and Natasha felt her blood (if she had any here) suddenly ran cold. It seems Tony's mind suddenly brings back the memory of his helplessness during his time in Siberia, although she didn't know what is it that makes Tony thinks on-.. oh.. Of course, by talking about his old man, the memory of his parent's murderer will attack Tony's mind. Well, shit.

"Alright then, i will call you by your given name then, Tony." Said Loki while he tests saying Tony's name rolling of his tongue. Unfamiliar but not bad.

Then he looked at Natasha since he didn't have a clue on what is going on with the billionaire. Eventually, Tony told Loki what is going on with the Avengers since Loki just stated that he didn't know that the Avengers got divided, only got news from his brother during their stay on the Statesmen. Tony told everything until the civil war happened. Loki can understand Stark's feeling of being lied and betrayed.

Oh, how he knows those feelings so well.

Loki dislike Rogers, but he also can understand what he wants. He is just like his brother. But his brother will never leave Loki helpless and near death. Thor knows Loki's strength. Even though Thor leaves him just like that on Sakaar, never visit him in his cell until he needed his help to revenged their mother and help Foster, or during their adventures that happened many times a centuries ago, Loki knows his brother well and vice versa in Thor's case. But he never imagined that the patriotic-and-looks-like-he-won't-hurt-a-fly Captain Rogers almost kill Stark and just leave him in the middle of cold and thick snow in a place called Siberia.

Just like him, being left to die in the thick snow and cold.

"I still don't forgive him for that, maybe this is one of the reasons i can't move on to wherever i should be." Sighed Tony. Loki just put a hand on Tony's left shoulder and looked shocked by Loki's action. Even Natasha gets shocked too.

"Being sentimental isn't like your usual style, Robbie." Loki snorted in amusement.

"I know, Stark. Been there, done that, like the mortal phrase you like to utter so much." Said Loki.

Tony gapped in astonishment. He should record Loki saying human phrase, but well, no phone in the afterlife which is sad. Maybe he should make it? Did they even have the materials needed here? Probably not.

The three of them keep talking and sharing their stories since it seems there is not many exciting things to do. Well, Loki sort of become their tour guide and showed both Tony and Natasha many beautiful places in this afterlife realm.

Until one day, during their conversations, Tony sighed and said that if we could turn back the clock, none of this mess will happen, and Loki replied with, more mess will follow with a nod from the Black Widow.

Then in the next two days, something that never they thought will ever happen, well, happen. Something makes the three of them paralyzed, fears, confusion and panic-filled their minds until they know nothing more.

* * *

Loki felt like his body being kicked multiple times by a horde of bilgesnipes. Everything is just hurt.

What the Hel is going on? Does the afterlife could have a doomsday too?

Surely not.

Right?

Loki opened his eyes and tried to sit down. His hand touch the smooth marble floor and he frowned. He is sure one hundred percent that this marble floor is from Asgard.. but... Loki took a glance around him and he is being met with looks of concerned from Thor and-.. wait... Thor? Loki's eyes widen when he saw Thor crouching in front of him and telling him about something, but he doesn't understand because everything he heard sounds like a buzz. And moments after everything cleared, he heard Thor asked if he is sick.

"No, i'm not sick, just tired." He didn't lie about being tired part and confused actually. Where is he? Surely it's not Valhalla since he still can't let go Thor. With that, he can't move on.

Unless...

"..if we could turn back the clock, none of this mess will happen. I imagined we will be the most badasses team ever! You with your mojo, me with my tech and awesomeness and Red here with her awesome killer legs and being manipulative and all that jazz." Said Tony.

"It's literally everybody's wishful thoughts. But if you do that, again, it means you will just create another timeline that never exist, like the one you told me when my other self succeed in running away with the Tesseract. Besides, more troubles will follow if we playing with time like that,"

"Yeah i know, Rudolph, but you agree it will be cool, right? The three of us being a team? And how about we build another time travel machine? I still remember all the stuff needed and the calculations-.."

"Stark!" Hissed Loki in annoyance, while Tony just grinned and give Loki a peace sign.

Oh...

OH!

'But how?' Thought Loki.

If he is in the past right now, does that mean Stark and Romanoff too? If yes, then in which year he is now..

"Are you sure, brother? Let's go to Lady Eir to check yourself then. You are not just fainted in the middle of the way like this. Or does the preparation of your mysterious gift for me is that tiring for you?" Asked Thor.

Wait.. what gift preparation? The only time he makes it is when...

Oh...

Thor's upcoming coronation.

'Which will happen tomorrow, oh Norns. ' Loki wanted to go to Stark and Romanoff right here and now but he knows not if the mortal is from his time or not.

'Then i guess, no stepping away from the changing this time then, since i'm sure as hell don't want to fall to the void again." Loki mused while try to stand from his ungraceful position on the familiar golden floor.

Then Loki tells Thor that he is okay and will be in his room, continuing his research, just not kind of research that Thor will expect. He needs a plan, to throw away Thor's arrogance, then make sure the coronation failed, again.. and to have that talk with both Odin and Frigga. Then, there is Laufey. 'Well, so much to do. So much to plan.' Loki sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, both Tony and Natasha looked sitting down on a nice looking sofa, both looked confused and still trying to processing what is going on until Natasha said, "Congratulations Tony, i guess your wish became true. Is it your birthday already in the afterlife?" Joked Natasha while Tony snorted and drink his scotch.

God, how he misses his perfect scotch.

"Yeah, i guess it's my birthday already. But hey, we can use this chance as our advantage, you know? Besides, i'm sure our Lokes will be in this timeline too, and just messing Thor up there maybe. And.. we need a plan."

"Yeah, we will discuss the plan, after you fix your arc reactor.. and some sleep." Natasha reminded him.

"Oh, of course, how can i forgot," Snarked Tony.

Then he told Natasha that she can rest in her room and both of them parted ways to think about the craziness just happened to them. Yes, somehow they ended up in the past because they literally joked on that and then they need to come up with ideas on how to contact Loki. Little did they know that the god of mischief have the same thought just like them.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : Sorry for the long wait, I actually forgot the password to login to this account :"D Oh, btw, this story can be read on AO3, my penname there is LokiStark08 btw. Sorry for any grammar errors, I'm still learning hehehe and please review, follow and favs, and give me any suggestions if you have! :D see you soon!


End file.
